The invention is directed to a field of action light that is particularly provided for dental practice.
Halogen lamps whose glass bulb, as known, should not be touched with the naked finger are currently mainly employed in field of action lights that are particularly utilized for dental practice.
In a known work place light, retaining and screening parts arranged at the front side must be removed for changing the lamp. The lamp situated in the inside of the housing of the light fixture is subsequently accessible, namely proceeding from the side of the glass bulb. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,454, the lamp is accessible proceeding from the back side of the light in that the reflector pivotally arranged at the housing of the light fixture is swivelled out for changing the lamp.
What the two designs have in common is that the voltage supply must be disconnected before changing the lamp or light bulb so that possible contact to voltage-carrying parts is precluded when replacing the lamp. The same is also true of another known design (German Utility Model 8 800 561) that discloses a socket for a two-pin halogen lamp. The base of the socket contains socket contacts, on the one hand, for the lamp pins and, on the other hand, fastening regions for holding the socket, for example at a housing. To this end, the base can be secured to current-conducting rails or "live" rails with screws that are screwed into rivets. For changing the lamp, it is pulled from the base socket. The lamp must thereby be necessarily grasped. The current or, respectively, voltage conduction up to the base remains in place, such that a replacement of the lamp can only ensue at zero voltage parts when, as in the prior art set forth above, the voltage supply is previously interrupted.